When persons perform canning operations metallic objects are often inadvertently dropped into pots or kettles of hot liquids. Such objects may include canning lids, spoons, forks, and other metallic objects. If the associated pot or kettle is at that time being utilized for canning operations, it is, in many instances, very time consuming and substantially impossible to remove metallic objects dropped into the hot liquids in the kettle or pot. If the dropped object comprises a flat canning lid, there are substantially no article-gripping tools available which may be utilized to recover the lid from the pot. Also, there are other metallic objects which are difficult to remove with plier or clamp-type tools. Accordingly, a need exists for a tool which may be utilized in retrieving metallic objects dropped into pots or kettles of hot liquids.
Also, many small metallic objects are dropped in locations in which the dropped objects may be obscured. Such locations include lawn areas covered with grass and high pile shag carpets. Therefore, a need also exists for providing a tool to assist in locating small objects from visually obscured positions.
Various forms of magnetic hand manipulatable pick-up tools have been heretofore provided. However, most of these tools include magnetic portions which are continuously exposed and which, therefore, tend to be magnetically attracted to any adjacent ferrous objects. For this reason, a need further exists for a magnetic pick-up tool including a removable cover for the otherwise exposed magnetic portion thereof. Further, inasmuch as removable covers for tools may be lost or misplaced during use of the tool when the cover is removed, still another need exists for a magnetic tool including storage means for a removable cover positionable over the otherwise exposed magnetic portion of the tool.
Various forms of magnetic pick-up tools including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,471,764 2,873,136, 2,970,002, 2,993,723, 3,169,791 and 3,582,123.